Christmas at the Potter's
by thenewkait
Summary: This was written for a challenge I was asked to do. Not much of a summary, but Sirius and Remus are over at the Potter's for Christmas.


**A/N: Hey guys! This was a challenge from Kara on the Hogwarts Online Forum. She challenged me to take all of the prompts for one week from the Daily Prompt list and put them all in one story! The prompts are below and I used them all. Some are changed but still in there. I hope you like it! **

**Leave a review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Sirius wouldn't have died =( You will be missed Padfoot!**

* * *

**December 16- It's begenning to look a lot like Christmas ***

**December 17th- how can one regret something they're trying to forget ***

**December 18th-snowman ***

**December 19th-frost ***

**December 20th- "I'll be home for Christmas, trust me," ***

**December 21- Solsice ***

**December 22nd- "Bah! Humbug! ***

* * *

Sirius looked out the window. "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas." He was right. It was December 21st, day of the Winter Solstice, and snow covered every seeable inch outside. He looked over his shoulder to the man hunched over the table half asleep. Sirius walked over to him. "Moony? Wake up..." He poked his side. "Come on, Moony, I'm bored. You have been here for thirty minutes now and we have yet to do anything."

Remus didn't raise his head but he opened his eyes. "Padfoot, will you stop acting like a child for two minutes. You do not need to be entertained every five minutes. Besides James and Lily JUST stepped out. They will be back as soon as they get the firewhiskey."

"But, Moony, I'm boooorrrrreeeeeddddd."

"Then why don't you go play with your godchild, and let me sleep." Remus laid his head back down.

"Fine, Mr. Bah Humbug!"

Harry was standing up in his crib when Sirius came in. He smiled up at him. His green eyes were bright. "I thought you were asleep, little Prongs." Harry gurgled to him in return. Sirius smiled.

He loved his godson, as if he was his own. Especially at Christmastime, today they had made a snowman with James, while Lily watched from the kitchen. When the man had fallen over and landed on top of Harry, they had to come in, Lily was afraid that the frost would make him sick.

Sirius loved visiting the Potter's. They were the family that he had now that his own had disowned him, but Sirius never regretted that decision. Besides, how can he regret something he was trying to forget. They were as good as dead to him, as he expected in return.

Sirius shook his head. Christmas wasn't the time to dwell on past things. He picked up Harry and headed back to the kitchen. When he arrived, James was sitting in the chair opposite Remus poking him with a straw. Lily was putting up grocery bags.

"James, will you leave poor Remus alone. He has been on patrol the last two nights. I bet he is exhausted." She scolded.

"Aww, Lilypad, why do you always have to ruin the fun?" Sirius stood in the doorway, Harry giggling at his father.

"I do not always ruin the fun!" She shot at him.

"Sure you don't,Lil! Merlin, there are children around." He smiled and placed Harry in the playpen that sat in the kitchen.

Lily stuck her tounge out at him. "At least I don't act like one."

"Touche'."

James laughed. "Well, back to the previous subject. I want to talk to Moony. I haven't heard from Wormy in awhile and I'm worried."

It was true. None of them had heard from Peter in quite some time. He had seemed more distant and scared. They didn't really hold it against him. Peter never was the strongest of the group. They knew the war probably was holding more of an affect on him.

"He owled me last night." Remus said sitting up.

"I thought you were asleep, Moony." James said pouting slightly.

"How could I sleep with you poking me?" He laughed. "Anyway, Peter told me that he was just having some trouble right now, but he promised, and I quote, ' I'll be home for Christmas, trust me'."

"Good. We have all missed him, these last few weeks." Lily said pouring everyone a drink.

"He must be working pretty hard for the Order, if he has been so busy." Sirius grumbled. He was slightly bitter. Dumbledore hadn't sent him on a mission in months.

"Well, he does know how to keep his mouth shut." Remus laughed.

"It wasn't just me! James was there too!" The last time Sirius and James had been on a mission. Sirius had blown the cover by talking to a girl they went to school with even though they both were disguised by Polyjuice Potion. "And it was Thersea Greengrass for Merlin's sake. She was the hottest girl in our year."

Lily snorted. "Besides, you, Lil." James kissed her.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Again, child in the room." They all looked over at Harry. He was bouncing up and down, smiling at all of them.

Lily went over and picked him up. " 'Ello, my darling boy. Does Mummy and Daddy kissing make you uncomfortable like it does Uncle Sirius?"

"It does not make me uncomfortable!" Sirius said, sulking.

"Of course, it doesn't, Pad." Remus said.

"Maybe if we found you a nice girl to settle down with. Maybe you wouldn't be so freaked out with a little PDA." Lily laughed. "I'm taking Harry back to bed. Then I think I'm going to turn in myself. You, two, are welcome to stay the night if you like. Couches are always open."

"Thanks, Lily." Remus and Sirius both chirped at her.

"Anytime boys." She gave them both a hug and kissed James. "I'll be waiting for you." She winked and walked up the stairs.

The Marauders looked after her. When she had disappeared, Remus said, "What do you really think Wormtail is up to?"

"I have no clue, but I can bet it really has nothing to do with the Order." Sirius said sitting down on the couch.

"What makes you say that, Padfoot?" James sat beside him.

"Prongs, think about it. It's Wormtail! Why would Dumbledore trust him to do some secret mission and not me?"

"Someone's bitter." James laughed.

"Pad, has a point, Prongs." Remus said sitting in the chair opposite the two.

"Moony! Peter is our friend! Why are you two bashing him so much?"

Remus and Sirius looked down. They had known James would act like this if they brought it up. That is why they had avoided the subject for so long.

"Listen, James. I'll be the first to say it. Peter was a good kid. Not the greatest wizard but a good kid." Remus began.

"Yeah, but he has changed in the last few years. He has become more distant. More unlike himself. He hasn't written. He hasn't visited." Sirius continued.

"He just isn't acting like the kid we went to school with." Remus finished.

"And have neither of you thought that maybe he is like this because of. Oh I don't know. We are in the middle of a war!" James shot at them.

They didn't look at him. "Look, I don't care what you two say. Wormtail is my friend, and I stick by my friends. I wouldn't ever turn my back on either of you, and I expect the same from both of you." James had stood up and was looking at his two best mates.

"I'm sorry, James." Remus said, looking up at his best mate. "I know I shouldn't think that bad of Wormtail. He is our friend. We should trust him."

"Me to." Sirius mumbled. "He may be acting fishy but he is our friend, and I trust him for that."

"Good. He will come around. Just give him time to build up some courage. He will come through eventually."

"Your right, Prongs." Remus smiled and Sirius looked at his friends.

"I always am!" James laughed. "Alright, I'm going to bed. Don't want to keep Lily waiting to long..."

"We get it Prongs! You don't have to tell us every detail." Sirius said covering his ears.

They all laughed. "Fine I won't tell you how much I love my-"

"Lalalalalalalala." Sirus stuck his fingers in his ears.

"Alright." James was holding his side laughing so hard. "I'm going. I'm going. Get some sleep you two. Remus, there is an empty bed upstairs if you want it."

"Why does he get the bed?" Sirius whined.

"Because he, unlike you, needs it. You'll be fine on the couch."

Sirius pouted then stuck his tounge out at Remus. "Fine you get it." They all laughed.

"I take it back maybe you are a two year old." Remus laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" Sirius pushed them both out of the living room. He fell asleep hoping Peter would make it to Christmas.

Sadly, he did not. In fact the next time Sirius saw Peter, he was being made James and Lily's Secret Keeper. He knew he might be a better choice, but James was right. They had to trust their friends, and Peter knew how to keep a secret, or so they thought.


End file.
